


Odnaleźć nową ścieżkę

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Takasugi zrezygnował z zostania samurajem jak jego ojciec po nim oczekiwał, jednak teraz musi stawić czoła konsekwencjom związanym z zejściem ze znanej drogi. Nie boi się podejmować złych decyzji. Wie, że popełnianie błędów i gubienie się nie jest niczym złym. Nie wie tylko jak odnaleźć swoją nową ścieżkę.Na szczęście Shouyou zawsze jest gotowy pomóc swoim uczniom.





	Odnaleźć nową ścieżkę

Shinsuke często siedział sam. Z dala od wszystkich, w ciszy mąconej jedynie przez wiatr. Siedział i myślał. Zbyt wiele i o zbyt wielu rzeczach. Czasem prowadziło go to do coraz większej wściekłości. Na rodziców, na ludzi wokół, na świat. Zwykle jednak jego rozmyślania do niczego nie prowadziły. Tylko bardziej się gubił w tym, kim był, kim ma być, co powinien robić. Tym bardziej teraz, gdy jego życie się zmieniło.

Zdecydował się zostać uczniem Yoshidy Shouyou. Ta decyzja przyszła tak naturalnie, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy ją podjął. Wiedział, że to wszystko zmieni, ale ani na chwilę się nie zawahał.

Wiedział, kim nie chciał być i dokąd nie chciał zmierzać. Nie chciał zostać w domu, nie chciał być taki jak ojciec, nie chciał być samurajem w jego rozumieniu tego słowa. Nie liczące tego, we wszystkim się gubił.

Usłyszał kroki. Westchnął ciężko. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś mącił jego samotnię. Usiadł przygotowując się na kolejne kazanie Katsury albo na kolejną sprzeczkę z Gintokim. Albo gorzej - rozmowę z kimś, kogo co najwyżej kojarzył z zajęć.

Nic z powyższych się nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego usłyszał głos, który wzbudzał w nim zupełnie inne uczucie niż którykolwiek inny:

\- Dlaczego siedzisz tutaj sam?

Podniósł głowę. Sensei. Jak zawsze przejęty każdym i uważny. Shinsuke na początku myślał, że to było wywołane jedynie poczuciem odpowiedzialności za to, że Gintoki zranił go w walce. To było zrozumiałem, że ronin, który przybłąkał się do miasta, nie chciał zostać wrogiem mieszkających tam samurajów - a do tego mogło doprowadzić zranienie syna jednego z nich. Szybko odkrył, że to nie był prawdziwy powód. Sensei naprawdę się nimi przejmował. Nawet jeśli nie byli jego uczniami, nawet jeśli byli tylko jednorazowymi przybłędami.

Ten człowiek tak bardzo różnił się od wszystkiego, co Shinsuke znał.

\- Chciałem pomyśleć.

\- Hm... Rozumiem. Mogę się przysiąść?

Shinsuke skinął głową i przesunął się, by zrobić nauczycielowi miejsc. Shouyou usiadł przy nim.

\- Znalazłeś piękne miejsce do rozmyślań.

Shinsuke nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi. Odnajdywał po prostu miejsca, gdzie mógł być sam. Może sensei potrafił we wszystkim odnaleźć piękno. Ulotność chwili... Przypomniał sobie lekcję, na której Shouyou mówił o haiku. Tylko o tym wtrącił, ale Shinsuke pamiętał każde jego słowo. Również te z innym lekcji i z innych dni. Nigdy wcześniej nie był zainteresowany tym, o czym mówili mu nauczyciele. To było coś zupełnie innego. Każde słowo Shouyou było rewolucją.

\- Powiesz mi, czym się martwisz? - uśmiechnął się delikatnie do ucznia. - Może razem coś wymyślimy.

\- Chyba wszystkim się martwię - powiedział prawdę, nie potrafił mu kłamać. Czuł, że Shouyou przejrzałby każde jego kłamstwo. W tej chwili i tak nie miał nic do ukrycia. We wszystkim się pogubił i nie wiedział, w którą stronę ruszyć. Każda ścieżka wydawała się tak niepewna, że bał się ją obrać. Wciąż potrafił podejmować decyzje - dobre i złe jak każdy, ale gdy siedział sam rozważając wszystko... - Wiem, że nie ma nic złego w błądzeniu - dodał szybko. To była pierwsza lekcja. Ich pierwsza rozmowa. Pierwsza rewolucja. I teraz gdy zszedł ze ścieżki wytyczonej mu przez rodziców, musiał odnaleźć inną. Chciał wybrać tą właściwą, taką by sensei był z niego dumny...

To głupie - sam skarcił się w myślach. Pragnąc uwagi mężczyzny, gubił sens jego najważniejszych nauk.

Shouyou wciąż się uśmiechał do niego. Słuchał każdego wypowiedzianego i niewypowiedzianego słowa. Aż Shinsuke utknął w wahaniu i nie potrafił odnaleźć drogi powrotnej.

\- Chodź - rzucił do ucznia wstając. - Nic nie powiemy Gintokiemu, dobrze?

Shinsuke nie zrozumiał, ale poszedł za nauczycielem. Wszędzie by za nim poszedł. To była jego pierwsza decyzja. Ona sprowadziła go ze znanej ścieżki. Nie żałował jej. I nigdy nie będzie.

Poszli do sali treningowej.

\- Mówiłeś kiedyś, że chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć - nauczyciel podał mu treningowy shinai. - Spróbujmy.

Shinsuke wziął od niego miecz. Serce waliło mu w piersi. Nie wierzył, że to naprawdę się działo. Nie wyobrażał sobie niczego wspanialszego od zmierzenia się z tym człowiekiem, zdobycia na chwilę jego uwagi, spędzenia z nim jeszcze jednej chwili.

Musiał się uspokoić. Przygotować do walki. Pokazać Shouyou, ile był wart...

Nie. Ścisnął shinai w dłoniach, ustawiając się w odpowiedniej pozycji. Wdech i wydech - tylko tyle, żadnych innym myśli.

Shouyou nie przybrał pozycji. Stał swobodnie, trzymając swój shinai przy boku. Kiedy zauważył, że jego uczeń jest gotowy, skinął głową dając mu znak do ataku.

Shinsuke ruszył do przodu. Wiedział, że Shouyou tego uniknie. Gdy tylko go minął, odwrócił się i wtedy uderzył z całych sił.

Shouyou skontrował. Z łatwością wytrącił uczniowi shinai z dłoni.

Shinsuke natychmiast się odsunął do tyłu. Nigdy tak szybko nie stracił miecza. Zbyt wolno zareagował na ruch nauczyciela. Pomyślałby, że może wypadł z wprawy, ale nie było to możliwe, skoro każdego dnia mierzył się z Gintokim.

Shouyou nie atakował. Dawał uczniowi czas na wzięcie miecza z powrotem do dłoni. Tak jak Gintoki zanim nauczył się walczyć z Shinsuke na poważnie.

Chłopak wziął shinai. Gdy poczuł w dłoniach jego ciężar, powtórzył sobie - nie poddawaj się, walcz. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila.

Wdech, wydech. Ruszył do przodu. Spokojniej niż poprzednio. Shouyou sparował cios. Nie wytrącił miecza z jego dłoni. Nie powtarzał tych samych sztuczek.

Shinsuke zdecydował się na kolejny ruch. Oderwał swój shinai i uderzył w inny punkt. Jego miecz odbił się od miecza Shouyou, który znalazł się w tym miejscu, zanim chłopak zdążył to zauważyć.

Shinsuke uśmiechnął się. Wypróbowywał kolejne punkty i nawet jeśli każdy jego ruch zostawał skontrowany, odczuwał radość. Uderzył wyżej by przyjrzeć się twarzy nauczyciela. Shouyou uśmiechał się. Tym uśmiechem, który często przeradzał się w śmiech, gdy jego uczniowie robili coś głupiego.

Shinsuke cofnął się i uderzył po raz kolejny. Shouyou odsunął się. Chłopak runął do przodu o kilka kroków aż się zatrzymał. Poczuł na plecach trącenie czubka shinai. Upuścił swój miecz.

\- Nie chcesz drugiej rundy? - spytał sensei.

Shinsuke spojrzał na nauczyciela.

\- Chyba znalazłem moją odpowiedź.

\- Cieszę się - zmierzwił jego włosy. Sięgnął po shinai leżący na podłodze i poszedł odłożyć je na miejsce.

Shinsuke obserwował go. Teraz rozumiał. Kiedy zszedł z tamtej ścieżki nie zrobił tego dla ideałów, dla bycia kimś czy dla zrobienia na kimś wrażenia. Nie zależało mu na tym i dlatego to wszystko odrzucił.

Pragnął podążać za Shouyou. To była jego ścieżka. To była jego ostateczna decyzja.


End file.
